Grudge Holding
by Ramona Bandicoot
Summary: Honestly, how long can one person hold a grudge? -oneshot-


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_Well…I was bored and tired…so this was written. I know, it's cruddy and random but I figured I'd post it anyway. Anyway, please read and review and let me know what you think. And I'm still working on For Every Cooper, but I figured a quick oneshot wouldn't hurt. Thanks!_

Grudge Holding

"Will you _please_ say _something_?" Ramona simply gritted her teeth together and shot me a glare. She sat across from me on the couch in her apartment while I sat in one of the chairs in her living room. I'd been here for over an hour and she hadn't said a word to me. She simply sat on her couch, her arms folded tightly across her chest, her teeth grinding against each other, and death glares being shot at me every once in a while. I realized she wasn't happy with me after I had bumped into her on a heist. Instead of her normal playful banter and her attempts to swipe an item from me, she simply glared at me, dropped what she was stealing, and left. I decided to follow her home and figure out why the raccoon was so angry with me. But instead of getting answers, I only received glared and growls. I didn't have the slightest clue why she was so furious with me. I hadn't done anything to her…recently…yet she was acting like I had killed her goldfish. I slid forward in my chair a little, resting my elbows on my knees and letting my paws dangle below before glancing up to the angered female.

"Just tell me why you're mad!" I shouted as I tried to plead with the raccoon. Ramona rolled her eyes before finally speaking to me.

"I don't really remember, alright?" I knitted my eyebrows together and stared at the raccoon. Sometimes her antics made no sense to me, but if I could get her to forgive me the maybe life could return to normal.

"You don't remember? If you don't remember then why are you so angry? Can't you just sweep this under the rug and we can go back to stealing things in a non hostel environment?"

"Oh no," she shook her head and leaned forward as well, "I know I was angry with you for something. And I'm waiting for my apology." I ran my paws over my face and groaned at the raccoon.

"Alright, I'm sorry." She glared again and I figure she wasn't accepting the half hearted apology.

"Nice try, but I'm still mad at you." She sat back and continued her silent treatment.

"Then will you at least try to remember what I did to make you mad?" she shook her head and huffed.

"You're in the wrong, Cooper," she growled, "It's your job." I exhaled deeply and looked back to Ramona…realizing that this was going to be a long night.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Are you mad because my hair gel is blue?" Ramona shook her head and I slumped in my chair. I'd been here for hours, trying to solve Ramona's anger issue. I'd asked questions ranging from 'are you mad because I accidentally stole something from you' to 'are you made because I'm right handed'? And of course, 'no' was the answer to every question. I was starting to get irritated with Ramona's stubbornness and was ready to just leave. But I knew that if I walked out now then she'd just get even angrier.

"Alright Ramona," I huffed in her direction, "clear your little brain of everything…I'm figuring this out _tonight_!" she was slightly taken back by my sudden abrupt behavior, but I was ready to figure this out.

"Now what?" after taking a deep breath, I sat on the edge of the chair and looked at Ramona.

"Don't think, just answer." She nodded and I paused briefly before going on with my interrogation.

"Paper or plastic?" I figured that distracting her with a series of completely random questions with a clear head might let her inner reason slip out and I could get her grudge towards me to disappear.

"Paper," she answered softly, brushing her hair from her face.

"Blue or green?" She sighed and glared at me again.

"Blue." We were slowly getting angrier and angrier with each other and were probably ready to kill each other before the night was over…but I was getting to the bottom of this mystery.

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked quickly, hoping my little mind trick would work on the stubborn raccoon.

"You called me boring." With that, both of our ears perked and started each other down with narrowed eyes, "Oh…I remember now." She growled while she inched closer to the edge of her couch.

"When did I _ever_ call you boring?" I had never called her boring in my life…where she was getting this antic was completely out of the blue.

"I remember now! You called me boring!" she pointed a finger at me as she shouted her sudden revelation.

"Do explain Ramona." she continued pointing as she finally explained to me why she had been so angry.

"The last time we played poker!" I narrowed my eyebrows and tried to decipher what she was trying to say.

"When have we ever played poker?" the two of us had never played poker, I'd never called her boring, and frankly…the more I knew why she was mad, the less I wanted to find out.

"Remember, we were playing poker after we got stuck in that art museum when the power went out. Then you took off your gladiator helmet and you turned out to be my sister." But this time…I was completely lost. She honestly sounded like she was off her rocker and had lost her mind.

"…What?" Ramona's expression changed from realization…to actually realization.

"You know what…" she paused and bit at her nails, "…I'm thinking this might have been a dream?"

"Really?" I said sarcastically. I had spent hours here, watching her growl and shoot dirty glances at me while worry about what I did to her that made her so mad…only to fine out it was something in one of her whack job dreams.

"What are you getting mad at me for?" she shouted defensively after I had started glaring at her myself, "Don't get mad at me, I didn't do anything to you!" I groaned loudly and flopped into the back of the chair…glaring at the raccoon in front of me.

_I know it's cruddy…but I was bored and figured I'd post it anyway. Anyway, please read and review and let me know what you think. Thanks! _


End file.
